Sisters of the Prophecy
by narria
Summary: A prophecy is made... who are the two that can unite demons and humans? The sisters have found each other, will they achieve their destiny? story much better than summary...InuKag and SessNC No flames! rating may go up MF
1. Prophecy of Hope

Hi all. This is my first fic so please, no flames! If you don't like it then say so nicely... no need to bite me! This is an Inu/Kag fic, Sess/NC but other pairings are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... :sniff... why?

Chapter 1- Prophecy of Hope

An old seer lay upon a futon surrounded by a miko, human, and Inu youkai. Her wrinkled face full of the sorrow and wisdom of her many years. One would have thought her dead if not for the slow rise and fall of her chest, and the steady pulse of her magic. The gray eyes looked upona scene only she could see, and as she spoke her aura flared. _"The daughters of purity and heart will return in one hundred years. Only they can forge the alliance between youkai and humans that will cause the demise of the impending evil. The Star and Sun will return, sisters in soul, they will draw power from one another."_ As she finished, her eyes returned to their clouded azure hue and looked upon the inhabitants of the small hut. She caught each pair of eyes in turn with her steady gaze, and at last fell upon the lone youkai. In her voice once again raspy with old age she spoke, "You, Lord of the West, will be last to remain when this prophecy comes to pass. As a last request, I would have you aid the sisters to the best of your ability. They will need protection, and a guide with the wisdom only a fighter such as yourself can provide. Please train them and give them the strength they need to complete their destinies." The youkai nodded, and a hint of a smile appeared on his face as the old seer took her last breath. The seer would be the last to see such a rare display of emotion from the stoic youkai, and he left the miko and human in the hut to return to his palace. He would record the prophecy and wait for its passing. He called upon his cloud of youki and took to the skies in search of his retainer. The Inu youkai would keep a watchful eye for the signs of the sun and str that would lead him to the sisters in a hundred years.

**100 years later**

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" screamed 19 year old Kagome, a miko in training. She'd returned from her home 500 years in the future after a test, only to get yelled at by a stubborn hanyou in the Feudal era. Her eye was twitching, and her hands were clenched at the hem of her school uniform's green skirt.

"What was that for, WENCH!" huffed the Inu hanyou as the effects of the subduing rosary around his neck wore off, and he pushed himself out of the small crater created by the spell.

"Lady Kagome only returned to her home for two days, Inuyasha. Besides, we all deserved a small break from hunting the Shikon shards for two straight weeks." Miroku, the monk observed while trying to stifle a laugh at the sight of the hanyou's mud covered face and haori. Inuyasha's puppy dog-ears were twitching furiously to remove the mud that had found its way inside.

"Feh, whatever." stated Inuyasha as he plopped onto the floor of the old miko, Kaede's hut. Kagome eyed him fiercely and grabbed Sango, the demon exterminator's hand who had been watching the scene with a small frown upon her face.

"We're going to bathe before dinner. Shippo?" the young Kitsune demon looked up from coloring with his new "magic sticks", "Please keep an eye on the hentai."

"Yes Mama!" replied Shippo as he eyed said hentai monk who had a hurt expression upon his handsome face. Kagome smiled at Shippo's referal to her as his "mama". He'd begun calling her his mother after a particularly difficult battle against several Oni youkai, when she'd been injured badly. He'd cried for hours repeating "Okaasan" after she blacked out from pain.

"You wound me, Lady Kagome. I am but a monk." said Miroku as both demon exterminator and miko in training glared at him.

"I placed the fighting kimono's ye requested in the yellow bag ye brought. The young village seamstress brought them to my hut yesterday." Kaede prompted from her seat beside the fire.

"Thanks, Kaede." Kagome said as she grabbed her bathing supplies and a soft, deep blue kimono, with sakura blossoms that followed the slits up the sides to her hips, and trimmed the billowing sleeves. Kagome still did not know what possessed her to ask for the kimonos, but she shrugged the thought off as she grabbed a pair of the baggy pants. She would wear the pants underneath the kimono and creamy colored sash that matched the blossoms. "Let's go."

She and Sango walked out of the hut and towards the springs where they could talk in private. When they reached the springs the slid out of their clothing and into the warm water. Both women sighed contentedly as they began to wash. "I can't believe Inuyasha! He's such a jerk! It's not like I didn't come back..."

"You shouldn't be so hard on him. He was worried Kagome. He stayed by the well for hours before Miroku was able to convince him to come to Kaede's for dinner. He looked like a lost puppy. Maybe it's not that he doesn't want you to visit you family, but that he's worried you'll leave." Sango suggested, causing a light blush to spread across Kagome's cheeks.

"Do you really think so?" Kagome asked in a hopeful voice. 'Maybe there is some hope for Inuyasha and I...'

"Yeah, I do." Sango replied with a knowing smile. At that moment both girls heard a quiet rustling in the bushed nearby and sighed. 'Just when we were having a relaxing bath...'

THUMP

"Oww..." Sango climbed out of the spring and dressed. She walked towards the moan of pain and found an unconscious monk lying on the ground, with a quickly bruising lump on his forehead where she'd hit him with a stone. "It's Miroku, Kagome."

"Who else did you expect Sango?" queried a fully clothed Kagome as she approached the demon exterminator.

Sango sighed, "I guess we'll have to carry him back to the hut."

"Sango?"

"What?"

"Would you like to get Miroku back for spying on us?"

"What did you have in mind?" Kagome explained her idea to Sango, and after several minutes of "payback" as Kagome called it, the two women left the still unconscious monk next to the spring. A half hour after their return a loud commotion was heard outside Kaede's hut, and several moments later a very upset monk stumbled inside. As soon as the companions saw Miroku's face a loud chorus of laughter erupted from their throats. Once their laughter quieted, the monk took up a position he's seen Kagome use quite often, with his hands on his hips and a serious look upon his faced and asked them the reason behind their amusement.

"What's so funny? You're all looking at me like I've grown an extra head, and why did several of the village men say, "Good day, Milady"? At the mention of his new name Sango and Kagome burst into another fit of giggles that had them both clutching their sides in mirth. After containing her laughter to smaller giggles, Kagome stood and withdrew a compact mirror from inside her familiar yellow backpack.

"This will show you a reflection of your face Miroku; it's called a mirror." The companions watched in amusement as he looked into the small modern day item and his expression changed from one of confusion, to shock, and all too soon the girls and even Kaede broke out into laughter once again at the monk-turned-woman. Inuyasha smirked and poked Shippo and Sango's Neko youkai, Kilala, in the sides to wake them from their slumbers.

"What happened to me? Why do I look like a woman?" Sango and Kagome glanced at one another and started giggling madly again.

"I believe ye have been covered in what Kagome refers to as make-up, Miroku." stated Kaede as she stared at him with an amused glint in her aged eyes. Shippo rubbed his blurry eyes furiously at Kaede's comment and opened them to a bewildered, female-looking Miroku.

"How did you turn into a girl, Miroku? Did the Kami do it because you're a hentai?" the fox kit asked innocently, not having heard his mother's description of the "payback" that had been inflicted upon the monk.

"No, Shippo," spoke Kagome, "two women did it when he decided to spy on them while they were bathing. Miroku had to walk through the village looking like a woman, and I'm betting he asked at least one woman if they would bear his child. I think that their plan worked quite well!" Kagome then smiled innocently at Miroku and returned to making ramen for dinner.

At her statement Miroku looked from the pail of water he'd been cleaning his face with and glanced between Sango and Kagome. When they both smiled at him once more he knew he shouldn't have gone spying on them, but being the hentai he was he knew he'd do it again, even if it meant getting turned into a woman every time. After all, he rather liked the blush that crept across the exterminator's face when he was caught.

The group ate a quiet dinner, but the peace was not to last. Kagome announced she would be returning home that night to take exams for a week.

"NO!"

"But-"

"NO! You can't go back! You just took two days off that we could have been hunting for shards of the Shikon jewel!"

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome, NO MEANS NO!"

"SIT BOY!"

"BITCH! YOU CAN'T LEAVE UNLESS I SAY SO!"

"INUYASHA! DON'T CALL ME THAT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

The others stared in amusement as an Inuyasha shaped crater was formed in the still soft ground. Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack, said a quick "good bye", and jumped on transformed Kilala's back. The Neko youkai too to the sky and deposited Kagome at the Bone Eater's Well; it would transport her back to her home 500 years in the future, modern day Japan. "Tell everyone I'll be back as soon as I can. By Kilala." Kagome waved to the fire neko and jumped into the well, disappearing with a familiar flash of blue light. Neither youkai nor human noticed as the sad amber eyes of a certain Inu hanyou watched Kagome leave for home. How the owner of those eyes wished their home, the Feudal era, was the young miko's home instead of 500 years in the future.

**TBC**

Inuyasha: Hey don't forget to review!

Narria: What he said!

Sesshoumaru: (glares at narria)

Narria: What's wrong Sesshy?

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru has not been introduced yet, but the hanyou fool has...

Narria: Erm, well, you will be soon...

Sesshoumaru: How soon?

Narria: Next chapter? (holds breath)

Sesshoumaru: That is acceptable.

Inuyasha: HEY! Loosen up, TIGHT ASS!

Sesshoumaru: Humph... glares... stupid half-breed... walks away

Narria: Phew... that was close. Don't start anything Inu...

Inuyasha: Keh! Fine!

Narria: waves Thanks for reading!

Well? How was it? Too short, I know, but I promise the next chappie will be longer k? I'll post soon if people review...;

Narria


	2. Powers Revealed

I hope this next chapter gives you a few surprises... it should help strengthen the plot too...This chapter reveals a lot so buckle up and enjoy the ride!

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha and Co. I own Youki, Amara! Muahahahaha... BEAT THAT!

Chapter 2 : Powers Revealed

As Kagome shut the doors of the well house behind her she sighed heavily. She'd thought she was used to fighting with him, but their recent argument left her feeling as hurt as ever. 'I wish Inuyasha could understand...' she sighed once more as she reached her modern house and started towards her room. Kagome lay down upon her bed after unceremoniously tossing her bag aside and began writning in the journal she bought during her last stay at home. She was writing her first entry as she listened to her CD player and failed to hear her window opening. Inuyasha silently sat next to her desk as she fell into a quiet slumber. Once her breathing evened out he crept closer and noticed the red journal she'd been writing in. Kagome's fingers rested lightly upon its cover, and they clenched tighter around the pen she had been using as she entered dreamland.

Inuyasha gingerly removed her hand and picked up the journal. He gave a quick glance back at her angelic face, and he leapt out her window and into the branches of Goshinboku, The God Tree. It was his one source of comfort in her time being that it existed in both eras. He took up residence upon his favorite limb and removed the journal from his haori to study it. The cover was a brilliant red, and matched his fire rat clothing exactly. The kanji inscribed upon its surface read 'Love' in the same shimmering silver as his hair. Inuyasha turned the cover and was met with her first entry.

_ I went shopping to help clear my mind... who would've thought I'd find a journal that only filled my mind with more thoughts of him? Inuyasha, the amber eyed hanyou that confuses me so entirely. Just when I think I might have a place within his heart, something happens between us to squash the spark of hope within my soul. Doesn't he see how much I care? Oh Inuyasha! Why can't he see? I wear my heart upon my sleeve like a fool and he continues to rip it to pieces. Am I a fool for dreaming he feels anything for me, when I know he must think of me only as his shard detector? Sango says I'm no fool, and that Inuyasha cares as deeply for me as I do him, but how can I believe it? I'm too afraid to ask him the truth. When Kikyo returned to death after finding her peace I thought there was a chance for me in his heart, but with every cold stare and every hurtful argument a little piece of my heart breaks. Will Inuyasha ever care for me as I do him?_

_ Kagome_

Inuyasha stared in disbelief at the journal in his hands. 'She cares for me. Kagome cares for me, and I hurt her.' His eyes softened as he chanced a glance through her window. Kagome had stretched herself out upon the bed and was lightly drooling. When he saw the cute pout upon her face he couldn't help but smile. The hanyou jumped back into her room and returned the journal to its previous position on her bed. 'I'm sorry Kagome. I care for you, but how can I tell you? I don't want to hurt you...' Inuyasha flicked off the lights as he exited Kagome's room and shut her window behind him. With his mind working frantically to find ways to show his emotions for the young miko the hanyou returned through the well to await her return.

The next morning when Kagome woke she felt as if she'd missed something important. She rubbed her bleary eyes and groggily wobbled to her dresser. She changed from the kimono she'd fallen asleep in, into a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top with the words 'Top Dog' on the front in red lettering. Kagome ran a brush quickly through her black hair and pulled her hair into a high ponytail similar to the one Sango commonly wore. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, giggled, and bounded down the stairs to greet her family that had been out to dinner when she returned from the Feudal era.

"Hi Mom, Souta, Gramps!" piped Kagome as she grabbed a piece of toast and sat on the overstuffed couch.

"Back so soon, Kagome?" inquired Kagome's mother, Aiko as she stirred a pot on the stove.

"Yeah, I took the week off to take exams."

"Your mother and I need your help in the shrine after school. We've been having a lot of visitors lately." said Kagome's grandfather as he sent an accusing glare at Souta, Kagome's 15 year old brother who was talking to his girlfriend using the instant messenger service on the computer. "Someone has been going out on too many dates instead of doing his shrine duties and we are a bit behind."

Kagome smirked and ruffled her brother's short brown hair. Souta whined as he sent the wrong message to his girlfriend instead of his best friend. "You made me send Yura the message I was going to send to Daisuke!" Kagome giggled, and her sparkling blue eyes widened considerably when Souta leapt from his seat at the computer and screamed, "Noogie!" He performed the dreaded "noggie" he'd learned from an American friend, and left a very shocked Kagome still sitting on the couch as he ran upstairs to his room. Aiko hid a smile, and Kagome's grandfather shook his head. Kagome huffed and ran her fingers through her hair to remove the knots Souta had caused.

"Did you wash my uniform, Mom?"

"Yes, Kagome. It's hanging in your closet."

"Thanks Mom!"

Kagome walked up to her room and as she passed Souta's she glared at him causing him to burst into laughter. She sighed and began to look through her closet for her uniform. She smiled when she found it and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Kagome dressed and brushed her hair, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. She looked at her alarm clock and realized if she didn't leave immediately she would be late for school. She rushed down the stairs, shoved on her shoes and left the house yelling a quick "goodbye" to her mother who was waving at the door.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi!" chorused Kagome's friends Eri, Yuka, and Ami.

"Are you well enough to take exams, Kagome?" questioned Yuka.

Kagome sighed as she remembered all the illnesses her grandfather had invented to give to the school when she went to the Feudal era. She wished he could make up a simple disease or cold, but he always chose the worst diseases for her to have.

"I'm fine! See?" Kagome twirled around as she smiled one of her radiant smiles and continued to walk towards school. Her friends exchanged glances but knew that arguing with Kagome would get them nowhere.

"Hey, Higurashi!"

"Hi... Hojo..." sighed Kagome. Hojo was a boy about the same age as Kagome. He always brought her gifts to help her overcome her "illnesses", and he asked her out continuously although she always refused. She'd only gone twice with him, and both times she'd been forced into it by her friends. Kagome smiled a fake smile, though Hojo was too excited to notice.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, Hojo."

"Kagome, I was wondering...Um...Wouldyougoonadatewithme?" Hojo asked in one breath. He shifted from one foot to another as he waited for her answer.

"Hojo, I can't go out with you."

"Of course she CAN!" exclaimed Eri. Eri leaned towards Kagome and whispered, "Go out on a date, Kagome. He's such a good guy! Much better than that two-timing guy you've been seeing..." Kagome had given her friends a modified description of Inuyasha when Kikyo was still alive. She'd changed the parts where Inuyasha was a half-demon, who kept returning to the dead miko/walking corpse's side, and that they lived in the feudal era.

"No... I don't like Hojo like that... I'm not going to mislead him..." Kagome answered. She turned back to Hojo and said, "I like someone else, Hojo." Eri and the other girls frowned at this but said nothing.

"Oh... that's OK Kagome..." Hojo smiled a small smile. "This doesn't mean I won't stop trying... I'll see you around." Hojo said in a determined voice. The other girls smiled and waved to Hojo.

"You should've accepted Kagome."

"I don't like Hojo as more that a friend. I would be leading him on, and I can't do that to him." Eri, Yuka and Ami all sighed dejectedly and followed Kagome into the school building.

Kagome chewed on the end of her pencil as she tried to remember how to solve the last problem on her math test. She was never good at math, and her teacher had given her class a surprise review test to take before exams. The last bell rang as she finished the problem with what she hoped was the correct solution. Kagome sighed and brought the test up to her teacher's desk. He took the test and placed it with the rest of her class's.

"Ms. Higurashi, I'd like to speak to you after everyone's left." He waited until all had gone from the classroom and said, "You've been absent quite often this semester, but you have managed to raise your grade to a B+. Congratulations, I'm quite impressed."

"Is that all, Sensei?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to have made you wait, but I thought you'd like to know."

"Arigato! I'll see you tomorrow, Sensei." exclaimed Kagome happily as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, goodbye Higurashi."

Kagome ran out of the classroom and found her friends waiting for her outside.

"Well?" chorused the three.

"I raised my grade to a B!"

"Wow Kagome. You're not that good in math either." breathed Ami.

"Yeah! I thought for sure you were in trouble..." Yuka said with a glint in her eyes.

"Why would I be in trouble?" asked Kagome.

"For daydreaming all day about a certain guy..."

"I was NOT!" Kagome blushed prettily and hid her face with her hair.

"Kagome's blushing!" giggled Eri in a sing-song voice. Kagome's eyes widened a bit but she didn't answer. All three of her friends began laughing and Kagome soon joined them. By the time the reached the Higurashi shrine all four girls were giggling madly.

"Are you sure you won't go to Wac Donald's with us?" questioned Eri while she wiped the tears that had formed due to their mirth from her eyes.

"Yeah. I've got to take care of some stuff at the shrine. Souta's got a girlfriend so he doesn't do any of the chores..." huffed Kagome as she glared in the direction of the shrine.

"Alright. Bye Kagome!"

"See you tomorrow, Kagome!"

"Have fun!"

"Bye guys!"

Kagome' mother greeted her as she walked into her house. She kicked off her shoes and set her backpack next to the couch.

""I'm going to meditate under Goshinboku until dinner is ready." Kagome called as she changed into a plain black fighting kimono and a pair of silver baggy pants that she'd affectionately named kimos.

"I'll come and get you when it's ready, dear."

"Thanks, Mom!" yelled Kagome as she walked out the door.

Once Kagome had found her favorite meditation spot between two large roots of Goshinboku she began expanding her aura, and touching the aura's of people near her. Kaede had taught her the technique so she could detect youkai when they were in range of her powers for protection. As she concentrated, she felt a powerful, but unthreatening youkai nearby. Kagome was startled out of her meditation. Kagome had never run into youkai in her era, and Inuyasha had not detected any with his nose since he began coming to her time through the well. Kagome and her companions had decided that if there were youkai in her time, then they had adapted abilities to keep them hidden from the human world.

Kagome stood and looked around the grounds of her family's shrine. Standing near the gates was a young woman who appeared the same age as Kagome. She looked as though she'd been crying, and when she noticed Kagome's eyes on her she looked in her direction. Kagome was startled when her azure eyes met with brilliant gold. As the woman stared at one another their aura's began to glow. Kagome's pale pink pulsated in time with the young woman's deep blue. The glowing stopped and the stranger dropped to the ground in a faint, her fiery hair cascading around her body like a protective shield. Kagome reached out to touch the stranger's forehead and immediately pulled her hand back. A small sun had appeared on the woman's forehead where Kagome's fingers had touched. Kagome woke from her stupor to the sound of her mother's frantic voice.

"Kagome! What happened!"

"I... I don't know..."

"Let's get her inside."

Mother and daughter struggled to carry the young woman inside their home, and once the placed her upon the couch they both sighed heavily.

"She's...(pant)... a lot heavier...(pant)... than she... (gulp)... looks." observed Aiko, as she fell onto the brown leather recliner and ran one of her small hands through her short, brown hair. Her green eyes took in her daughter's features, and she frowned when she noticed a small star had appeared on her daughter's neck, right bellow her left ear. "What happened to your neck?" Kagome didn't answer as she stared at the slowly waking youkai woman in front of her. While she couldn't see any markings she knew that the woman before her had a youkai aura. Aiko shrugged off her daughter's silence and returned to staring at the young woman she'd found fainted in the shrine.

The young female youkai woke to the stares of mother and daughter and cocked her head to one side. She studied their faces and realized the two women were related and smiled. As she watched the older examine her with a confused expression she remembered what had happened.

"I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble." the youkai's calm voice interrupted both Higurashi women's trances.

"Not at all. You may call me Aiko, and this is my daughter, Kagome. We own the shrine."

"I'm Youki, Amara. Call me Amara." the youkai woman smiled, and her delicate features showed her refined beauty.

"You're youkai." stated Kagome as Amara's expression changed to one of confusion.

"Youkai, Kagome?" asked a very confused Aiko.

"Yep... I know a youkai aura when I sense one."

"You're miko, Kagome?"

"Uh huh. I thought there weren't any youkai in this era..."

"Well I'm here, so I guess that changes your theory." giggled Amara.

"Where are you're markings?" Aiko wondered out loud. "Kagome told me youkai had markings..."

"OH! My concealment spell is still up! Hold on a second." Amara's face relaxed and two blue stripes appeared on each of her cheekbones. Her ears became pointed as well, but both humans gasped as a long, red tail appeared. The tip was silver, and the red was the same color of her hair.

"Wow! You're beautiful!" exclaimed both Kagome and her mother as they stared at the female demon before them with awe.

"Um... thanks..."

"Uh... sorry... I couldn't help it!" stated Aiko as she looked at the floor.

"It's alright."

"Why did you faint?"

"I'm not sure, Kagome. Did you feel the power that surrounded us when we were glowing?"

"Yeah. It was very intense. Do you have any idea why that happened?"

"No, I don't. It was really strange..."

"Do you know why a sun appeared on your forehead when I touched it?"

"A sun! Do you have a mirror?"

"A star appeared on your neck, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi remarked as she listened to the conversation.

"A star! On my neck! Follow me, Amara." Kagome grabbed Amara's arm and ran to her room. She stopped in front of her floor length mirror and gasped. On the left side of her neck there was a small silver star, right below her ear. Amara's eyes widened when she saw her own reflection. In the middle of her forehead was a small gold sun. Both girls looked at each other and asked at the same time,

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

"The sun appeared on your forehead when I touched you, and I didn't have the star on my neck when I went outside to meditate, so it must've appeared then too..."

"May I go for a walk outside?"

"Sure, Amara. Do you mind if I come with you?"

"Not at all. I'd like to see if there are any clues to what happened by the tree."

"Let's go"

Kagome and Amara made their way back downstairs where Aiko was waiting for them. "I turned on the outside lights for you. It's got quite dark while we were inside. I'll warm up dinner for you when you come back inside. Amara, you're welcome to stay." Aiko smiled warmly and held the door for Kagome and Amara.

"Thanks, Aiko. I'll think about it when we come back inside." Amara bowed and followed Kagome onto the shrine grounds. A small building immediately caught the youkai's attention and she began moving towards it. "What is inside that building, Kagome?"

"Oh, that's the well house. It's empty except for an old dried up well. There isn't anything interesting about it." Kagome said, praying the female youkai would leave the subject.

"Can I look in it, please?"

"Well, I suppose you can, but I'll come with you."

"Thanks Kagome!" piped Amara as she gave Kagome a quick hug and darted through the well house doors. "Wow...the well is deep!" Kagome giggled at the youkai's childish behavior.

"Are you done looking at noth-AMARA!" Kagome screamed as she watched the youkai get pulled into the well by a bright light. "I'm coming!" Kagome jumped into the well in time to see Amara disappear in the flash of blue light that signified her trip through time. When Kagome arrived Amara was not in the bottom of the well. She climbed up the vines and looked around the field to see the youkai staring up at the moon 10 feet away.

Kagome walked over to Amara and touched her shoulder. Hundreds of miles away the lord of the west woke from his light slumber. 'The powers have returned...' He quickly dressed and made his way through the halls of his palace to his study. The taiyoukai took an old scroll case from the wall and sat behind his desk. Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru, unrolled the scroll and read the prophecy that had been given one hundred years before. 'It's time.' He rerolled the scroll and left his castle on his cloud of youki. Sesshoumaru set his course for his hanyou brother's forest, the forest in which the bone eater's well resided. He would fulfill his duty to the old seer, even if it meant meeting with his brother.

**TBC**

Sesshoumaru: Narria... is that what you call an introduction?

Narria: Um... well you see Sesshy... you get more time next chappie to introduce yourself, OK?

Sesshomaru: ...

Inuyasha: Keh! Spoiled moron!

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshomaru will not tolerate the hanyou's insolence...

Narria: Sorry Sesshy... INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: What?

Narria: SIT! Inuyasha slams into ground

Inuyasha: Shit! How'd you do that, wench?

Kagome: I gave her power over the rosary too! (Narria grins evilly)

Inuyasha: Uh oh...

Narria: SIT BOY! Kagome, you turn!

Kagome: Inuyasha, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru thinks this situation is entertaining.

Narria: We'll see how entertaining you think it is next chapter... (laughs maniacally) Thanks for reading!

Well! How was it? Please R+R people! Chapter 3 was put on rush due to reviews! Hope you had fun reading.

Adult fan fiction reviewers:

bettychan: Well, was your hunch right? Hope you liked the new chapter!

DEEP SERENITY: Hope you like the turn of events! I don't like how Kagome and Inuyasha usually act so Inuyasha will get better... He has an opportunity to improve and he's NOT going to miss out. I can promise you that!

Kagsyasha4ever: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I'll see you Monday!

Narria


	3. Interrogation Squad

Woah! Hope you like chap 3 people... took me a while to figure out the layout so you better like it!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah... I don't own Inuyasha and Co., I never will, if I did, I would marry Sesshoumaru and have lots of demonic children... sigh... Rumiko Takahashi... why must you torture me so?

_Last Time_

_"'It's time.' He rerolled the scroll and left his castle on his cloud of youki. Sesshoumaru set his course for his hanyou brother's forest, the forest in which the bone eater's well resided. He would fulfill his duty to the old seer, even if it meant meeting with his brother."_

Chapter 3: Interrogation Squad

"It's beautiful. Where are we?"

"We are in the Feudal era, Amara. I don't know how you got through the well though. It hasn't ever accepted anyone other than me or Inuyasha..."

"KAGOME! RUN!" bellowed said Inu Hanyou as he leapt at Amara. Amara blocked his fist and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Inuyasha, leave her alone!" Kagome huffed as she walked back to Amara's side. Amara was swishing her tail furiously and glaring at Inuyasha. 'If looks could kill Inuyasha would be dead right now...' "She's from my time Inuyasha; Amara was pulled through the well."

"How could she be from your time? I thought there weren't any youkai in modern Japan!" Inuyasha said as his ears flattened upon his head. He sniffed the air and determined that the youkai woman standing next to Kagome was Inu youkai. Amara noticed Inuyasha looking for her markings and dropped her concealment spell just as Miroku and Sango appeared riding Kilala and carrying a very worried Shippo.

"Momma!" the kitsune squeaked as he leapt into Kagome's arms. "You're back early!"

"Kagome! Watch out! That woman is a demon!" screamed Sango as she ran and placed herself between Kagome and Amara.

Amara sighed, 'This is not my day...' and looked the demon exterminator in the eye. "I'm from Kagome's time, I'm not going to hurt her, and I promise I won't cause any trouble. OK?" She turned and looked over the monk. He had a wary expression on his face and she could feel his aura testing hers. "Geez, you people are so uptight!" Miroku and Sango exchanged confused glances with each other and looked to Kagome for help with the foreign expression.

"Amara basically means that you are acting tense, and that you need to become more relaxed. She won't hurt me or anyone else for that matter. We met at my family's shrine, and we both gained markings when we touched. A sun appeared on her forehead, and a star appeared on my neck. Strange, ne?" Kagome's face took on a dazed expression when mentioning the markings, and both women unconsciously touched their marks.

"Forgive me, Lady Amara. Our group is normally threatened by youkai, and I did not think a friendly one from Kagome's time would appear. I should not have passed my judgment so quickly." Miroku bowed his apology and looked at Amara's beautiful face. He hadn't paid much attention early, but now that he looked at the youkai female he noticed she was very attractive.

"Do not blame yourself, monk. You were right in being wary of my presence. I'm just not used to being feared because of my concealment spell." Amara gave both demon exterminator and monk radiant smiles.

"I have one question milady, if I may." Amara nodded her consent and Miroku grabbed her right hand in his. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku asked sincerely as he looked into her sparkling gold eyes.

"WHAT!"

THUMP SLAP THUMP PUNCH!

"Owww..."

"Serves you right houshi." huffed a frustrated Inu youkai female as she stalked towards Kagome. "Can we leave now? I think I've had enough of this confusion."

"Would you like to go to Kaede's village? She's a miko, and I think Kaede might be able to tell us what happened in our time."

"OK. Let's go then. Any information about these markings would be useful right about now…" Kagome and her companions lead the way through Inuyasha's forest to Kaede's village. On their way through the large village Kagome and Miroku pointed out several huts that belonged to the village leaders and introduced her to every passerby. Inuyasha and Sango were talking at the back of the group in hushed voices while Shippo ran just ahead with the fire neko.

"Do you think Amara's lying?"

"No, I couldn't smell deceit in her scent when we were talking by the well, but I think we need to question her further. I want to know more about her, and any information she can give us about youkai in Kagome's time could be helpful."

"I guess you're right. She's Inu youkai… Do you think she might be related to you and Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't think she's related. I would feel a small connection to her if we were, and I would also smell our relation in her scent."

"Oh." Sango almost ran into the stopped Inu youkai that was staring into the old miko's hut with wonder.

"This is so COOL! Do you really live here? I can't believe this place…" Amara glanced around the small hut once more and shook herself back to reality when she realized that she'd completely ignored Kaede who was sitting by the fire with an amused glint in her eyes. "OH! I'm so sorry. My name is Youki Amara. Just call me Amara." Amara bowed slightly and smiled widely as Kaede tipped her head in return.

"I see ye like the Feudal era. Come and sit so ye may tell us how you came to know Kagome. I'm sure we all have questions to ask."

"Thanks Kaede." Amara waited patiently as Miroku, Kagome and Sango sat next to Kaede while Shippo climbed into Kagome's lap. Inuyasha snorted and sat directly behind Kagome. If the female youkai tried anything he'd be there to protect her. "I met Kagome earlier this afternoon at her family's shrine…" Amara continued her with her description of their meeting with Kagome piping in every once in a while to elaborate. When the two finished the group of companions was overflowing with questions for the youkai. She sighed and began answering the group's questions.

"I understand that you met Kagome at her shrine, but do you know why you went there in the first place?" Sango asked as she stared into Amara's golden eyes.

"I left my house earlier because my father died. I was pretty upset and I just walked around the neighborhood until I came to the steps to the shrine. When I reached them I just felt like if I got to the top, then everything would be all right. I figured that there wasn't anything else for me to do so I climbed. As soon as I reached the top I found Kagome."

"Do ye have any idea what may have caused the markings to appear on both of ye?" Kaede asked looking between both Kagome and Amara. Both girls shook their heads and sighed.

"Are we done with the interrogation squad yet, Kagome? I'm getting tired and I was wondering if we'll be staying here or going back home." Amara looked into Kagome's azure eyes pleadingly and Kagome giggled quietly.

"We could stay if you liked. I don't think it will be too much of a problem to take in one more person for tonight. I think I have another-Inuyasha- what is it?" The Inu hanyou had jumped from his seat behind Kagome and drawn the Tetsusaiga, the sword his youkai father had left him that was made from a fang. It quickly changed from a thin, rusty blade to the 10-foot long fang that protected Inuyasha from his youkai blood transforming him into a full demon. His demon side would kill at first sight and didn't recognize anyone as friends.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha spoke the one word that could mean life or death for the small group of companions and the village. "Stay here, Kagome. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

"Fine, but stay behind me, Sango and Miroku."

Sesshoumaru arrived at the human village within Inuyasha's forest and almost gagged at their stench. 'Disgusting… I don't see how Inuyasha or the kit can stand these human villages. My nose feels like it's going to burn off. I'll have to make this quick…' Sesshoumaru landed and his cloud of youki disappeared as he looked around the village in distaste. Just when he thought he couldn't stand any more of the human stench another scent assaulted his nose. It smelled of lilies and lilacs and he breathed a sigh of relief. 'At least something smells good here. Maybe it will come closer and drown out the humans'.

"Get out of here, Bastard!" bellowed Inuyasha as he took a swing at Sesshoumaru with the Tetsusaiga.

"I'm not here to fight, hanyou." Expressions of confusion and disbelief appeared on the faces of the small group and Sesshoumaru mentally smirked in satisfaction. His eyes widened a bit when they fell upon the most beautiful Inu youkai female he'd ever laid his eyes on, and his mouth hung open when she challenged his dominance with her strong golden gaze.

"You may want to close your mouth Lord Sesshoumaru. That is of course, unless you want to catch flies." Spoke the courageous female as she approached him. "I'm Lady Amara. It's a pleasure." The female bowed and her fiery hair cascaded down her back as he watched her rise. He dipped his head in return as he came back to his senses.

"This Sesshoumaru has come to this foul smelling village to find someone. Have you seen two women bearing the symbols of the sun and star?"

"I have the symbol of the sun if you hadn't noticed." Amara stated in a serious tone as she glanced at the demon lord. "What business do you have with me?"

"I bear the symbol of the star as well. What do you know about these markings?" Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru and stomped to Amara's side. Kagome placed her hands on her hips and stared into his face even though both women were at a disadvantage in height with the demon lord. Amara's eyes fell upon his tail and she caught herself wondering if he liked his pet as much as she did. She shook her head vigorously and mumbled to Kagome that she wanted to get this over with and go to sleep.

"It is no mistake the markings appeared on you. A prophecy was made a hundred years ago predicting your arrival, and your destinies. This Sesshoumaru has been the prophecy's keeper since the old seer, Kumiko, made it on her deathbed. It is this Sesshoumaru's duty to teach you of your destinies and provide you with aid." Sesshoumaru looked between both women's stunned faces and sighed. "It would please me to go somewhere less populated by humans to finish this discussion as their stench is very strong." He wrinkled his nose in disgust and Amara caught herself staring at the delicate appendage with longing. She shook herself out of her thoughts once again and smiled.

"I believe I can help you with the smell. Where I come from, there are many humans, and at times the stench can be unbearable. There is a spell I know that will keep human smells out of your nose. If you will allow me I will perform it upon you. Is this an acceptable alternative to leaving the village?" Amara looked upon the refined, emotionless face of the Inu youkai lord standing in front of her. 'He's so handsome… I love his hair; I wonder if it's soft…' Amara jumped when she realized her last thought had caused her to extend her hand towards his hair slightly. 'What am I THINKING! Geez… chill out…' Sesshoumaru inclined his head signaling his agreement and Amara chanted a short spell that created the simple barrier around the taiyoukai.

"This Sesshoumaru would like to learn this spell. It would be beneficial in the future." Amara smiled at him brightly and both Inu youkai followed the companions into the now cramped hut. Sesshoumaru bowed slightly to Kaede and seated himself as far away from the humans as possible. Inuyasha was glaring at him hotly from the opposite corner of the room and Kagome continued looking nervously between them. Amara sighed as she sat down next to Kagome. She was in a different era, had a crush on a stoic demon lord, was part of some strange prophecy that was made a hundred years before, and all she wanted to do was fall onto a futon and sleep.

"I welcome ye to my hut Lord Sesshoumaru. Kagome told me ye know why she and Amara have received strange markings and have agreed to share your knowledge with us. Please proceed." Kaede stared intently at Sesshoumaru after urging him to continue.

"The prophecy was told to me by the old seer 100 years ago. She was on her deathbed and the only others around besides myself were a miko and a human… The story continued through the night into the early morning hours until all within the hut fell asleep from exhaustion including the Inu youkai lord. Many miles away a dark figure stared into a mirror held by a young girl child in white that showed the scene. 'So the young miko is the symbol of the star in the prophecy. She is even more valuable to me now than ever before. Kagome will be mine…'

**TBC**

Narria: How's that Sesshy?

Sesshoumaru: That was an acceptable introduction.

Inuyasha: Where was I?

Narria: You weren't that important in this chapter…

Inuyasha: What are you saying wench? He's more important than me in the story?

Narria: No Inu… your BOTH important!

Inuyasha: Keh!

Sesshoumaru: Leave her alone hanyou. Narria is exhausted and will not tolerate your insolence.

Inuyasha: Feh! Like I care!

Sesshoumaru: Stupid baka… You must R and R for Narria… this is not a request…

Narria: Be nice Sesshy! Goodnight guys… don't kill each other in there… (locks Sesshy and Inu in closet with youkai-proof chains) hehehe…. Evilness rocks!

Thanks for reading…(falls asleep on keyboard)………..sleep deprived and loving it!

Narria


	4. Strong Hopes

Well, here's chapter 4! Hope you like it, and sorry about not updating sooner… I had to go and visit a friend whose cancer has come back and figured you would all forgive me. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!

Chapter 4: Strong Hopes

Amara yawned gracefully as she woke to her first morning in the feudal era. She rubbed her back sorely and silently left the miko's hut and into the morning air. The sunshine enveloped her lithe form and set a glow to her pale skin. Her long, fluffy tail swished slowly behind her as she observed her surroundings. The village's inhabitants were working hard in the late hours of the morning and several confused glances were sent her way. She ran her fingers through her hair as she began walking towards a nearby woman. She was determined to fit in well in the feudal era, and highly doubted tight blue jeans and a baby tee were appropriate.

"Excuse me?" The woman looked up and Amara could smell the fear leak into the woman's scent. "Could you tell me where the seamstress lives? I'm staying with the miko Kaede and am in need of her services." Amara sniffed discretely once more and was relieved to find the woman's fear had subsided. 'Must not trust youkai…'

"My daughter can bring you there if you would like. She is heading in that direction to get water, so she could drop you off on the way."

"Thank you." Amara bowed respectfully and turned to the young girl who'd appeared beside her. The girl was looking at her tail in wonder, and Amara swished it to the girl's delight.

"You have a pretty tail, lady. Are you youkai? You won't eat me, will you?"

"Thank you, I am a youkai, and no, I promise I will not eat you, nor anyone else." The small girl smiled brightly at the demon woman and picked up two buckets. She proceeded to lead the way speaking almost constantly and stopping occasionally to watch the youkai's progress. Amara couldn't prevent the small smile that crossed her features as she listened to the many questions that came from the small child. No sooner had the young girl announced their arrival did Amara sense another youkai in the area. She concentrated and realized the aura did not belong to any of Kagome's companions, and that it was a possible threat to the quiet village. She made her decision and turned to the little girl.

"You better go home until I return. I think the village might be in trouble, and I want you safe." The young girl nodded at the serious tone to Amara's voice and headed towards her home at a quickened pace. As soon as the girl was out of sight Amara caught notice of a small whirlwind headed towards her quickly. She dodged out of its path in time to watch it dissipate and leave a lone wolf youkai in its wake.

"Who are you, demoness, and why do you have MY Kagome's scent all over you?" demanded the wolf demon as his bright azure eyes met with her golden stare.

"It does not concern you, wolf," Amara's tone was cold. She almost perfectly resembled an angry version of Lord Sesshoumaru, the prince of cold stares, and Kouga inwardly winced. "I do not believe Kagome is anyone's woman as of yet."

"She's mine! I'll kill you if you stand in my way. I intend to take her back with me. She's stayed here long enough…"

"Fool… as if a wolf could kill me…" Amara smirked as the wolf demon lunged at her claws extended. He snarled viciously when she sidestepped his attack and he hit the dirt. "Get up, filth. You should know better than to attack me… never underestimate your opponent." The wolf demon bared his fangs and lunged again. With a flick of her wrist a fire whip spread from her fingertips and knocked the wolf into a nearby tree.

With a sickening thud the wolf landed at the bottom of the large pile of branches. "Stupid bitch…" He grunted as he disentangled himself from the tree branches and stood. His eyes slowly made their way up Amara's body as she stood in a bored position. She noticed his gaze and lashed her whip out once more bringing the wolf demons body to kneel before her.

"Submit." Amara spoke calmly. She heard his growl and her whip soon attached itself to his neck, the flames licking at his tender skin. "I do not wish to kill you, but I will not hold back any longer. Submit to me wolf, and leave this place with your life.

"Never! I will never-" Neither demon nor demoness had noticed the small audience their fight had gained. Nearby Sesshoumaru stood with an amused expression upon his normally stoic face. He had noticed the female's absence from the hut first and had gone in search of her only to find she was beating the wolf demon senseless. Kagome arrived just as Kouga, the wolf demon, was refusing to surrender. She glared at the smirking taiyoukai and stomped over to the slowly strangling wolf.

"You can let him go, Amara. He won't do anyone any harm."

"I already figured out he's harmless, but do you really want me to let the ignorant fool go, Kagome?" Kagome sighed and nodded.

'Just my luck…' Amara called her fire whip back to her and stood her ground as the wolf rubbed his sore neck. He was going to be sore for a while after being beaten to a pulp by the fierce Inu demoness. Now that he had a chance to look her over he noticed she was quite attractive, though no one, youkai or human could match up to his intended mate, Kagome. He jumped up and grabbed Kagome's small hands but dropped them quickly as two growls sounded. He knew one was the demoness, and as he looked around his eyes came into contact with Inuyasha's amber orbs. Inuyasha was still growling lowly, and Kouga doubted anyone but the youkai could hear the threat in its tone.

"Hey Dog breath! I've come to take my woman." Kouga grinned as Inuyasha's growl deepened but stepped back when a tinge of red began to find its way into the hanyou's eyes.

"She's not your woman. In fact, she's not anyone's. Kagome isn't some prize to be won, and I won't have you hurting her," After a short pause he added, "Wolf shit!" and drew Tetsusaiga. Kagome stared in shock for a moment before she regained her senses and glared at Inuyasha and Kouga.

"WHAT do you two think you're doing! No more fighting!" Kagome's miko powers flared around her in spirals of pink light as she fought the urge to knock both men upside the head. Inuyasha nodded vigorously and sheathed Tetsusaiga as Kouga jumped several yards away from Inuyasha. She began to calm down, and as her breathing returned to normal her miko powers settled. 'That was strange…'

"Wow! That was amazing, Mama!" exclaimed Shippo as he leapt onto Kagome's shoulder. "You scared Inuyasha bad!" He clapped his hands happily and giggled at the hanyou's death glare.

"Yes, I'm certain I've never seen anything quite like that display of power, Lady Kagome." Miroku was watching Kagome with interest. A miko whose powers were as strong as Kagome's was rare, and he hadn't heard of such a one being born since Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon no Tama.

"Her increase in power is due to the bond made by the prophecy. This Sesshoumaru assumes the demoness has faced the same side affect." Sesshoumaru stared intently at the female Inu youkai who seemed to draw his attention constantly. He was intrigued by her strength and attitude. She was innocent and pleasant one moment, and as cold and emotionless as he the next. Amara was a puzzle to Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru was not one to back down from the challenge of solving her.

"My senses have increased dramatically. I can hear the men hunting several miles from here quite well if I concentrate, and the spell I use to cover scents has little effect right now… I can't begin to imagine what I would be smelling otherwise." Amara winced inwardly at the thought and shook herself to rid her mind of such thoughts. "My strength and abilities haven't changed." Her long tail wrapped itself around her waist and she watched Sesshoumaru's face carefully. He nodded slightly and began walking towards Inuyasha's Forest at a slow pace.

"This Sesshoumaru must meditate. Read this carefully; I will speak with you later concerning it. You may also show it to the old miko as she may be able to help." He handed a rolled scroll to the monk and continued on his way. His tail fell from his shoulder disentangling itself from the large pelt he wore. His fluffy tail flicked behind him occasionally and the companions turned and left in the direction of Kaede's hut leaving an entranced Inu youkai female drooling slightly as she followed Sesshoumaru's fluffy tail to his firm rear. A call from a giggling demon exterminator woke her from her hentai thoughts and back to the real world with a heavy blush. She ran up to the demon exterminator's side and her blush deepened when the slayer shot her a knowing look. They continued in silence and passed a slowly walking hanyou and miko on their way to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief once he was sure they were out of earshot and turned to the confused miko beside him. She looked up at him when he lightly touched her arm, surprised by the small show of affection.

"I'msorryKagome." Mumbled Inuyasha quickly as an almost invisible blush appeared on the hanyou's cheeks and he suddenly found a small pebble to be the most interesting thing in the world.

Kagome blinked and the only word able to escape her lips was, "Huh?" 'Did Inuyasha just APPOLOGIZE!' Inuyasha blushed harder and repeated himself loudly enough for Kagome to hear him. She smiled at him and he felt his spirits soar.

Kagura jumped from her hiding place amongst the branches of a tree nearby and landed soundlessly. 'Naraku would be pleased to know more about the prophecy…' She smoothed out her magenta kimono with white feathers scattered upon it and looked around for signs of danger with her crimson eyes. Deciding she had gone unnoticed she pulled the white feather from her black hair and it became large enough to carry her on the winds. She sighed as she floated high above the treetops, 'Will I ever be free of Naraku?' Two cold pairs of eyes followed her form as she left, one as golden as the sun, and the other the richest of ambers.

Several hours later----

Kagura arrived at Naraku's castle and entered through the miasma barrier surrounding the structure being sure to use her wind control to prevent the poisonous gas from killing her. She landed slowly and looked up to be met with the empty silver gaze of her sister offspring, Kanna. "Naraku is waiting, Kagura. This way." The small silver clad girl lead the way through the halls of the crumbling castle, an occasional glint coming from the mirror's non-reflective surface she carried. The mirror held the souls she captured, and had only been broken once while trying to absorb Kagome. The souls swirled eerily upon the surface as Kanna stopped in front of Naraku's personal chambers and gestured for Kagura to enter. The wind demoness entered the rooms cautiously and stood in front of Naraku's baboon pelt clad figure.

"What did you learn, Kagura?"

"Their powers have increased with the prophecy. The miko's powers were visible, and I believe the demoness' senses have become more perceptive. They have become more of a threat now that they are united. I suggest we attack immediately to ensure their powers do not continue to grow." Naraku dismissed her with a wave of his hand and he grinned threateningly.

'It seems you are worth more everyday, my lovely Kagome. You will give me what I want when the time comes, and no one will stop me.' Naraku called to Kanna and proceeded to watch replays of Kagome. Kaede had placed a barrier around her hut preventing such acts against her when Kagome had first come to the Feudal era, so he settled for seeing Kagome's angelic face replay when he could not see her in the mirror.

I could stop here, but I'm going to give you all a nice LONG chapter-since I made you wait so long…

Kaede's village---

"PERVERT!"

SMACK! A dazed Miroku smiled lopsidedly as a blushing demon exterminator huffed. 'That cursed hand is more trouble than anything I've ever met… I think Naraku's curse of the wind tunnel has gotten to his head…' Kagome and Amara were rolling on the floor in their laughter at the expression that had overtaken the slayer's face the moment Miroku's hand had come into contact with her firm bottom. It was this sight that Sesshoumaru first beheld upon entering the small hut. His eyes widened a small fraction when he spotted the monk talking to a kettle and he had to restrain himself from telling the monk that the kettle agreed to bear his children.

"Have you all read the scroll?" Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned the inhabitants of the hut and he continued after receiving a nod from everyone present. "You then know that I must take you with me to my lands and train you." He stared at both miko and Inu youkai female as they nodded once again in affirmation.

"If we truly are the sisters of the prophecy then it is our duty, Lord Sesshoumaru." Amara set her face in a determined expression and turned to Kagome. "We will do what is required of us in the scroll to the best of our abilities."

"Very well. I would like to leave for my home as soon as possible. I have matters to attend to in my lands and have been away long enough."

"We plan to visit the seamstress for some more kimono's and kimos for the both of us. Once that has been done we will be ready. We could leave after dinner tonight if you like…"

"That is acceptable. This Sesshoumaru can wait until then."

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru's gaze locked with Amara's and she continued on, "I would very much like a sword. Are there any sword smiths you could recommend?"

"There is an old man named Totosai. He can provide you with the sword you desire." Amara nodded and smiled her thanks. She and Kagome stood and left the small hut towards the seamstress' home to ask for more fighting kimonos. Amara had never finished her trip in the morning due to her scuffle with Kouga, and was anxious to replace her modern clothing.

Kagome observed Amara as they walked in silence. 'I just can't figure her out. One minute she's the most innocent and compassionate person I've ever met, and the next she's as cold as Sesshoumaru. She's powerful too, but I don't understand how she became so in our time…' Kagome was thrown from her thoughts when the village seamstress yelped in surprise upon seeing the strange youkai that was with Kagome. "Hello Mira-san! This is Amara." Kagome chirped smiling reassuringly at the seamstress while she gestured to Amara's form. Mira's green eyes stayed warily glued to the elegant youkai for a few moments before she greeted Kagome. Mira lead the two women into her home and began laying out different patterns and materials for the kimonos Kagome and Amara had come to order. Amara quietly took in her surroundings and her eyes fell to a deep black fabric deep in a pile of fabrics. She walked towards it and picked the fabric up. The fabric slid over her fingers like water and in the light red and silver rippled across its surface. Amara turned to find the seamstress staring at her curiously.

"Do you like that fabric? I have just enough for one more kimono and all the trimmings if you want… I also have a fabric that goes with it perfectly for the kimos…" Mira began to search through a deep bin of fabrics and with a smirk of satisfaction pulled out another black fabric. The fabric she'd pulled out shimmered constantly and deep blues and purples danced across it enticingly. The fabric was just as soft as the one Amara had grabbed, and Mira smiled when she brought out two more fabrics and Kagome's eyes lit up in admiration. "I think you'll like these, Kagome." One fabric appeared to be a pale cream color, but when the light spread across it came to life in hues of silver and pink. The other was a white, but when it was shifted blue would shoot across it leaving the observer wondering if the color had ever been there. "I can make you each two kimonos with this fabric. With help from my daughters I can have them ready by this evening. I know you are leaving and would like to take them with you." Mira smiled at the girls and placed the seemingly black fabrics in Amara's hands and the cream and white in Kagome's. "I have your measurements, Kagome, but I will need Amara's so I can leave room for her tail." Amara nodded and stepped forward. After several minutes of measuring the seamstress smiled and ushered the two women out of her hut. "I'll send my daughter Kimi to bring your clothing to Kaede's when everything's finished." Kagome and Amara bowed their thanks and left the smiling seamstress to her work.

Sesshoumaru landed his youki cloud softly and growled when he detected Inuyasha's scent near Kagome and Amara. 'The hanyou is with my woman.' He blinked at his thought and began walking in the group's direction. 'I wonder where that came from…' Kagome was talking animatedly with Amara while Inuyasha sat in a tree nearby keeping a watchful eye out to protect the two women. Amara was the first to sense his presence and he watched with curiosity as she turned towards him and waved. Inuyasha and Kagome both noticed the action and Inuyasha jumped down from the branches next to Kagome. Sesshoumaru let his barriers drop and stepped into their lines of sight. "This Sesshoumaru will test you to determine your strengths." Both Kagome and Amara nodded while Inuyasha keh'd.

"I'll go first if you don't mind." Kagome stood and grabbed her bow and arrows. Sesshoumaru raised one of his elegant eyebrows at her and nodded. He walked into the middle of the large clearing the group was situated in and turned towards Kagome. He nodded and she took aim.

"Begin."

Kagome launched an arrow quickly screaming, "Sacred Arrow!", and pulled another from her quiver taking aim and shooting quickly. She blinked when one of her arrows hit the dirt where Sesshoumaru had been standing moments before. She frowned and searched for his aura. It was faint and disappeared as soon as she felt it. She fired quickly and Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise as an arrow raced towards him. He leapt quickly to his left and she fired once more, still aware of his position.

'She was able to see through my barrier… She's powerful for a human.' He flipped and spun towards her set on knocking her down. Kagome's eyes widened as she jumped to the side quickly only sustaining a small scratch to her right cheek from his claws. Sesshoumaru landed gracefully several feet away from her and inclined his head slightly signaling the end of their small bout. "You fight well, for a mere human." Kagome bubbled with rage but kept her temper in check as she took in several deep breaths. Sesshoumaru could smell her anger and watched as she reeled her anger in and calmed. 'She's smart for a human as well…'

"My turn!" Amara smirked as she stepped onto their makeshift battlefield. "Don't go easy on me!" Amara wiped the innocent mask from her face and replaced it with a calm, collected and confident one. She stood facing the taiyoukai as they stared one another down attempting to detect weakness. Sesshoumaru nodded and the fight began. Amara leapt out of his poison claw attack and landed gracefully before springing from her position to pass under the leaping Sesshoumaru. She unleashed her fire whip and smirked as a lock of his hair floated in the breeze. Sesshoumaru's youkai screamed to accept the challenge and he did with ease. He released his poison whip and the two youkai began an elegant but deadly dance as they circled one another. Blow for blow the two were well matched until Sesshoumaru drew his sword. Amara growled and she and Kagome began to glow. Kagome's pink aura mixed with Amara's blue instead of clashing. The swirling purple aura settled itself over Amara and Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes to find they were speckled with sapphire. She grinned and sped towards him. Kagome was staring at her hands in wonder as the two youkai battled on.

'I could've sworn I had claws a moment ago… How strange…' She turned her eyes back to the battle and was startled to see both youkai tiring. The purple aura that surrounded Amara was fading slowly and Sesshoumaru was breathing hard.

"Enough. This Sesshoumaru thinks it is time to return to the village." Sesshoumaru huffed as he struggled to slow his erratically beating heart. 'She's almost a perfect match for my youkai skills. It was only when I drew my sword that she was at a disadvantage…'

"I agree." Amara straightened and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. She was exhausted and doubted she would be able to use her floating abilities to travel to Sesshoumaru's castle. She inclined her head slightly and turned to follow Kagome and Inuyasha who had begun the hike back to the village.

"You did well." Sesshoumaru passed her shocked form silently and she blinked.

'Did ice man just compliment me?' Amara watched his retreating back and said a quiet thank you. No human could have heard it, but Sesshoumaru's youkai hearing caught the whispered reply clearly. He stifled the small smile that threatened to appear upon his face as he continued on his way.

Lost in her thoughts Amara made her way towards the village paying little attention to the small pinpricks on her neck signaling a small loss of blood. Myouga, the flea demon sighed contentedly after his small meal. The Inu youkai female's blood was rather tasty, and she seemed to be going in the direction of his master, Inuyasha. 'What luck I have today.' He crawled into a lock of her hair and settled down for the free ride he'd managed to catch. 'Master Inuyasha will be very pleased to hear the news… How interesting…'

**TBC**

Narria: HA! A cliffy… hehehe…  
Kagome: You really shouldn't do that you know…  
Narria: Why not?  
Kagome: Look over there!  
Narria: looks in direction Kagome points REVIEWERS! HI GUYS! Whatcha got all those pitchforks for?  
Reviewers: GET HER!  
Narria: Uh oh… umm… runs away… THANKS FOR READING!

Reviewers:

WEREWOLFSBANE01: Lol! l33t is so great! Here's chap for so no more chasing! see ya Thanks! I don't know which site you're reading on, but I'm glad you like the story!

Well? Was that chappie long enough for ya? It's due to my lack of updating when I said I would… I had to go visit a friend with cancer, so I put this chapter on hold until I had time to finish… Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Narria


End file.
